Año nuevo explosivo
by Oyamada Sisters
Summary: Los países deciden reunirse y celebrar el último día del año juntos en casa de España. Hong Kong trae nuevos fuegos artificiales para empezar el 2013, no esperando lo que pasaría luego de encenderlos. - OneShot


**Advertencia: Naciones heridas. **

Quedaban poco minutos para recibir el 2013 con emoción y despedirse del 2012 que tantas cosas, buenas como malas, les trajo a todos. Las naciones se encontraban reunida alrededor de una fogata, que hizo Alemania para mantener el calor a petición de Veneciano, al lado izquierdo de la playa con una cerca alrededor que terminaba muy cerca del mar.

El frío de la brisa marina comenzaba hacer estragos en los cuerpos de todo, menos en los nórdicos. Varias de las parejas se mantenían en los brazos de su amado, sin embargo este no era el caso de cierto español e italiano que se disponían a ir a prender los fuegos artificiales que trajo Hong Kong.

-Te dije que trajeras un abrigo Lovi. – le reprocho el español al italiano, quien temblaba de frío a más no poder.

-¡Cállate bastardo! – desvío la mirada mientras fruncía el ceño. Antonio le paso el brazo por los hombros, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. Los colores rojos cubrieron las mejillas de Lovino, aunque no se quejo, el español emanaba calor.

Los fuegos artificiales estaban a lo largo de la playa cerca de dónde rompen las olas. España e Italia del sur, caminaron despacio, tomándose el tiempo de estar algo a solas. Arthur, cabreado, les grito que se apresuraran, puesto quedaba apenas un minuto. Antonio saco el encendedor rápidamente del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, esperando a escuchar la cuenta regresiva.

-10… 9… 8… - iban contando al unísono. – 7… 6… 5…

Los fue encendiendo con ayuda de Lovino, quien en toda la noche no se quejo de las cosas que intento el español hacia su persona, sorprendiéndolo bastante. Antes que dijeran el último número faltante, los fuegos artificiales salieron disparados a la multitud de espectadores. Antonio y Lovino giraron la cabeza asustados a ver quien fue el responsable de tan peligroso accidente, encontrando a cierto francés medio desnudo tirado en medio de ellos.

-¡Joder Francis mira lo que has hecho! – gritó Antonio tomando a Lovino del brazo y cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, este no protesto en lo absoluto, aferrándose con fuerza al otro, temiendo que alguno de los fuegos les cayeran. Algunos fuegos quedaron apuntando hacia ellos.

Lo primero que ve el francés al levantarse de entre la pólvora, además de su mejor amigo y pareja, es uno de los fuegos, de los grandes que explotan en miles de chispas, disparados hacia la multitud más lejos de él, rápidamente sale corriendo en busca de refugio, revolviendo más los fuegos. Antonio, notando que no estarían nada seguros al lado de los fuegos, carga a Lovino como pudo, corriendo hacia la casa, esperando llegar vivo.

-¡Maldición bastardo nos vamos a morir por culpa del pervertido de Francis! – gritó el italiano rodeando el cuello español con los brazos, notando todo lo que se acercaba a ellos temblando ahora por el miedo.

Gritos y explosiones de colores no se hicieron esperar. Algunos fuegos salía disparados hacia el cielo, otros, en cambio, salían disparados a las personas. Las naciones corrían a todos lados buscando refugió, empujándose unas a otras, aunque Rusia caminaba tranquilamente por el campo de batalla sin que ninguno de los misiles le cayera enzima, todos cayendo a su alrededor, dando una imagen terrorífica por la sonrisa que mantenía en los labios y la tubería en las manos.

-O sea no te creas lo más guau solo porque no te caen los fuegos ¿No sabes que esa ya paso de moda igual que tu ropa? – hablaba el polaco usando al ruso de escudo. – Tienes que actualizarte o sea, y dices ser familiar mío, tú y yo no tenemos nada en común. Lo mas seguro es que seas adoptado y no lo sabes. – seguía parloteando como si Ivan lo escuchara. De un momento a otro se comenzó a escuchar la risa del ruso, un aura negra lo cubrió por completo. Polonia salió corriendo, sin darse cuenta que un cohete iba en su dirección.

Estados unidos tuvo que tirarse al piso al estilo Call of Duty, salvando en el proceso a Inglaterra de una muerte segura, uno de los fuegos silenciosos por poco le vuela la cara. Comenzaron a pasar a través de las bombas, las granadas, el tiroteo militar, el ataque terrorista producto de un francés medio desnudo, y el ruso anti balas con aura maligna. Ellos a la mitad de la guerra, se dirigen a rastras hacia el final de la barrera que protegía a los niños de la enorme fogata.

Bélgica, Holanda, y China, quienes protegían a los niños de la enorme fogata que impedía escapar de la masacre con sus lindas, pero limitadas vidas, intentaban calmar el llanto de los pequeños. China levanta la vista justo cuando una bombita explota a la distancia en la multitud de gritos alumbrando el cielo con sus bellos colores, y divisa a un niño parado de espalda de cabellos negros, ropas rojas occidentales parado a tres metros de ellos mirando los colores hipnotizado.

-Hong Kong ven acá – aru – dice Yao preocupado por uno de sus hermanos menores.

Medio segundo después, un fuego es disparado, terminando en la pierna del pobre chico asiático, para entonces sí decidió reaccionar saltando con un pie y agarrando su herida de guerra. Sus ropas terminaron siendo todo menos rojo. China, al ver lo que paso, inmediatamente dejo su puesto, yendo a toda velocidad a socorrer a su hermano.

-Eres un idiota – aru – le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a salir del tiroteo.

-Son muchos colores. – limito a decir Hong Kong, soltó un gemido de dolor al sentir parte de la tela rosar la herida. Una granada les cayo atrás, enviándolos al suelo. Se escucho un grito afeminado luego de eso.

Alemania, Veneciano y Japón, gateando-arrastrando-cayendo hasta el final de la barrera, llegaron a salvo gracias a las indicaciones del ex nazi, dónde Prusia y Dinamarca reían a carcajadas viendo todo lo que sucedía desde el principio. Los dos no se había movido de ahí en ningún minuto, contemplando la masacre en primera fila.

-Ya dije yo que solo las personas awesome se salvan de la muerte. – el albino ríe, viendo la extraña maniobra de escape de Bielorrusia por sacar a su hermana mayor de las bombas.

Antonio y Lovino seguían entre el bombardeo, el segundo estando al borde de la histeria por no poder salir de ahí rápido. Llevaban la mitad del camino cuando un cohete les cae al frente, instintivamente Lovino grita refugiándose en el pecho de Antonio.

-¡Antonio cuidado! – se escucha por sobre los gritos y bombas la voz de Hungría no muy lejos de ellos, esta llevaba a un inconsciente austriaco en la espalda con parte de las ropas quemadas.

Él susodicho no reacciono a tiempo, siendo lastimado por el nuevo tiroteo que comenzaba de repente. Ahogo un gritó de dolor, no queriendo asustar a su protegido. Reviso que la herida solo fuera un roce y no algo grave de lo que preocuparse más tarde. Lovino salió de debajo del cuerpo español, corriendo totalmente asustado, las lagrimas del miedo ya asomando sus ojos marrones. Antonio le siguió, importándole poco que le doliera la pierna, ese chico era su vida misma y tenía que protegerla.

De repente, los colores voladores y los gritos pararon. La guerra había terminado cuando menos se lo esperaban. La multitud se mira entre si. Nadie parecía enormemente lastimado. Alfred seguía en su posición militar en el suelo junto con Arthur.

-Casi nos matan – hablo finalmente el inglés, levantándose con cuidado del suelo, sacudiendo la arena y hollín adherida a sus elegantes ropas.

-Yeah, tell me about it. Pero el hero te salvo. – menciono sonriente el rubio menor haciendo una pose de hero aún en el suelo cubierto de hollín. Las mejillas inglesas se tiñeron de rojo.

Los que aún se mantenían en el suelo, temiendo que nuevamente se desatara la masacré, se levantan viendo el humo que salía del área de la multitud. Los que consiguieron llegar a la esquina de seguridad, cerca de las casas, quedaron recluidos un par de minutos revisando que no comenzara la parte dos de la masacré o como algunos estaban diciendo, la tercera guerra mundial. No deseaban arriesgar sus vidas dos veces la misma noche.

-¿Doitsu, todo termino? – pregunta Veneciano asomando el rostro sucio desde detrás del alemán.

-Eso parece.

Todos buscaron a sus hermanos o hermanas corriendo a través de la arena para ver si sus familiares no tenían heridas graves. Hong Kong fue llevado rápidamente al hospital más cercano, el fuego que golpe su pierna abrió un hueco lo suficientemente profundo como para distinguir el hueso contra el cartílago quemado. Holanda termino con quemaduras en los brazos protegiendo a su hermana. Los niños fueron repartidos a sus correspondidas familias, consolándolos del llanto que seguía bajando por las mejillas de algunos.

-Bastardo, estás sangrando. – Lovino veía la herida con ojos de culpa, todo el tiempo el español lo protegió sin importarle salir lastimado.

-No te preocupes Lovi, estoy bien. – Antonio se sentó en una de las pocas sillas que no salieron lastimadas durante el ataque terrorista, revisando cuidadosamente la gravedad de la herida. – Con un poco de desinfectante y vendas estaré bien. – le dedico una sonrisa. Lovino desvió la mirada.

Las pocas cosas que no se salvaron del ataque fue un camisa, el orgullo inglés, italiano y austriaco, y una mesa de plástico junto a unas sillas que combinaban según el polaco.

-Este a sido el mejor año nuevo de mi larga vida. – dijo Dinamarca con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Noruega no tardo en jalarlo de la corbata y apretársela, quitándole el aire.

-Sí, el mejor año nuevo. – dijo Noruega con su característico tono al ver como su amigo pasaba del azul al morado. Iceland hizo que soltara la corbata, él pobre ya no estaba respirando.

-Eres cruel Noru. – hablo al recuperar el aliento perdido, estando tirado en el suelo.

Los de las casas vecinas asomaron el rostro a ver que era lo que había sucedido en la playa. Algunos fuegos rompieron ventas o chocaron contra el techo de muchas de las viviendas cercanas. Las cuentas de arreglos iban dirigidas al francés, sin embargo nadie lo había visto luego de que salió corriendo al comenzar la guerra. Mientras todo eso pasaba, Grecia dormía plácidamente en una de las sillas que se salvaron de una muerte segura.

En un lugar alejado de la playa, Francia se encontraba desmayado, tirado sobre unas rocas. Una patrulla que pasaba por ahí lo recogió pensando que era un drogadicto.

**Fin**


End file.
